


this can only end in chaos and disaster

by TheLunarWitch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Chatting & Messaging, Connor & North & Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed Friendship, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Crack, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, M/M, Memes, Mentioned Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RK2500 - Freeform, Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, Vines, alot of people are gay in this, chatfic, connor and chloe are friends change my mind, connor collin and conrad know far too much on how to get away with murder, everyone is a walking disaster, idk what to rate this as so i used T just in case, im fuckin dumbass at ao3, like once and thats it, meme lord everyone basically, nines and sixty high key crushing on connor, no beta we die like men, north connor hank and gavin brotp, overuse of the word stfu, please spare me this is unnecessarily long and shitty, probably, referenced elijah/chloe, shitpost, texting au, they're not serial killers i promise, this is so hard to fucking format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarWitch/pseuds/TheLunarWitch
Summary: not that old: why does everyone call me oldnot that old: just because i got held back a year doesn't mean i'm oldwest virginia: you dyed your hair whitenot that old: it looks good on megayvin 69: yeah and you said its technically a natural colourgroup mother: it's only natural once you reach a certain age tho





	1. the beginning of disaster

**Author's Note:**

> im so desperate for chatfic content i made one myself
> 
> this is really shitty but i don't expect anyone to read this anyway because my future self will regret posting this
> 
> this is literally how me and my whole group chat text so i just took it from there

_[7:03 am]_

_[ hank has created new chat!]_

_[ hank added north, markus, tina, gavin and 4 more!]_

_[ hank renamed the chat mostly gays]_

**_gavin_** : hank what the fuck is this

 _ **hank:**_ wdym

 _ **north:**_ a gc dumbass

 _ **markus:**_ how did you get my number?

 _ **hank:**_ north

 _ **north:**_ smh stop exposing

 _ **tina:**_ why am i here??

 _ **hank:**_ because why not

 _ **josh:**_ i didn't ask to be here

_[ hank has changed josh's name to party pooper!]_

_**party pooper:**_ lame

 _ **kara:**_ that's rude!

 _[hank_ _has_ _changed_ _kara's_ _name to_ _group mother!]_

 _ **tina:**_ accurate

 _ **simon:**_ it's far to early for me to be at school tbh

 _ **gavin:**_ im coming

 _ **north:**_ that's what she said

 _ **gavin:**_ stfu north

 _ **hank:**_ everyones name is boring smh im changing it

_[ hank changed their name to not that old!]_

_[ not that old changed north's name to west virgina!]_

_[ not that old changed gavin's name to gayvin 69!]_

_**gayvin 69:** _wh

 _ **west virginia:** _exposed

 _ **simon** : _i thought that was common knowledge

 _ **tina** : _to be exposed it gotta be someone no one knows

 _ **west virginia** : _shut the up

_[ not that old changed tina's name to t-posing!]_

_[ not that old changed simon's name to baby gay!]_

_**baby gay** : _i stg if this is an attack on my height--

**_markus:_** you aren't that short, si

_[ not that old changed markus' name to unholy jesus!]_

**_unholy jesus:_** why

 ** _t-posing:_** you deserve it

 ** _unholy jesus:_** i make one speech and this is what i get

 ** _t-posing:_** you had the confidence and looks of jesus stfu

 ** _party pooper:_** i'll assume everyone is at school by now

 ** _not that old:_** why does everyone call me old 

**_not that old:_** just because i got held back a year doesn't mean i'm old

 ** _west virginia:_** you dyed your hair white

**_not that old:_** it looks good on me

 ** _gayvin 69:_** yeah and you said its technically a natural colour

 ** _group mother:_** it's only natural once you reach a certain age tho

 ** _not that old:_** stfu

 ** _not that old:_** also yall see the 2 guys who looks like connor??

 ** _party pooper:_** you mean the people who came in like 2 weeks ago

 ** _unholy jesus:_** who's connor??

 ** _t-posing:_** i think their names were conrad and collin

 ** _t-posing:_** conrad is the one with like steel blue eyes and collin is the one that looks like connor

 ** _baby gay:_** oh,,

 ** _west virginia:_** imma ask for their number

_**unholy jesus:**_ north no

 _ **baby gay:**_ north no

 _ **party pooper:**_ north no

 ** _ _t-posing:__** yes

 _ **group mother:**_ north please no

 _ **not that old:**_ north yes

 _ **gayvin 69:**_ but why

 _ **west virgina:**_ because

 _ **west virginia:**_ chaos.

 _ **gayvin 69:**_ good point

_**west virginia:** gOT IT_

_[ west virginia added conrad and collin to mostly gays!]_

_**not that old:**_ hi welcome to chilli's

 _ **collin:**_ i thought you were joking w hat

 _ **west virginia:**_ why would i joke about a group chat??

 _ **conrad:**_ once someone lied about that just to get our numbers

 _ **gayvin 69:**_ why'd you listen to north

 _ **collin:**_ intuition says yes

_**t-posing:**_ valid

 _ **conrad:**_ so who's who?

**_collin:_** yes i am mildly confused

 ** _conrad:_** you're always confused

 ** _collin:_** shut up

 ** _west virginia:_** sO ANYWAY

 ** _west virginia:_** im north

 ** _conrad:_** clearly

 ** _baby gay:_** simon!!

 ** _group mother:_** i'm kara

 ** _unholy jesus:_** i am markus

 ** _not that old:_** hank

**_party pooper:_** hello, i'm josh!

 ** _t-posing:_** hey vsauce tina here

 ** _gayvin 69:_** smh i was gonna use that

 ** _gayvin 69:_** anyway am gavin

 ** _conrad:_** hi and despite our looks collin is just my friend not my brother

 ** _collin:_** we don't even look that much alike

 ** _not that old:_** speaking of looks

 ** _not that old:_** should i add connor

 ** _west virginia:_** yes

 ** _gayvin 69:_** isn't he coming back to school??

**_not that old:_** exactly

 ** _collin:_** who's connor?

 ** _unholy jesus:_** that's exactly my question

 ** _not that old:_** i forgot some people didn't know about him fuckin uhh

 ** _party pooper:_** do you guys know about the kid who defused a bomb at school?

 ** _collin:_** somewhat

 ** _conrad:_** we've heard about him, yes

 ** _collin:_** by that he means he immediately fell for that kid when he heard the story

 ** _conrad:_** i did not

 ** _unholy jesus:_** i--- okay

_**unholy jesus:**_ everyone ganged up on me and told me the story in full detail

 _ **group mother:**_ north told me of that story so yes

 _ **not that old:**_ connor's that kid

 _ **unholy jesus:**_ wait really?

 _ **collin:**_ damn

 _ **gayvin 69:**_ yeah, hes also amanda's nephew

 _ **group mother:**_ as in amanda stern the law enforcement teacher?

 _ **baby gay:**_ and the former fbi agent

 _ **collin:**_ holy shit

 _ **west virginia:**_ yeah, no one knows exactly who defused the bomb but we know

_**not that old:**_ because were his friends

 _ **party pooper:**_ technically simon and i are friends by association

 _ **t-posing:**_ i know him through gavin ngl

 _ **west virginia:**_ well he moved midway through last year

 _ **conrad:**_ why did he move?

 _ **not that old:**_ because apparently some people who had a grudge with amanda sent death threats to connor so he was moved away for his safety

 _ **unholy jesus:**_ that sounds kinda sad

 _ **gayvin 69:**_ it is

 _ **t-posing:**_ lETS MOVE ON FROM THIS MILDLY DEPRESSING MOOD

 _ **t-posing:**_ he's coming back in a week or so

**_not that old:_** connor also looks very similar to collin 

**_collin:_** is that why you double taked when you saw me??

 ** _not that old:_** yes

 ** _party pooper:_** north told me that connor, and i quote, "took every damn sport under the sun"

 ** _baby gay:_** i saw him doing 3 different sports in different days so i think that's pretty accurate

 ** _gayvin 69:_** bitch was amazing at combat and tag

 ** _west virginia:_** he always won unless he lets us win smh

 ** _group mother:_** connor sounds pretty talented

 ** _not that old:_** he is

 ** _colin:_** but later the bell just rang

 ** _t-posing:_** oh shit

_[everyone went offline!]_


	2. when ur friend's friend is finally added

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny terminator: change my name i'm not tiny
> 
> not that old: no
> 
> tiny terminator: i will fucking astral project to detroit just to punch you personally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone forgets
> 
> west virginia: north  
> not that old: hank  
> gayvin 69: gavin  
> t-posing: tina  
> baby gay: simon  
> group mother: kara  
> party pooper: josh  
> unholy jesus: markus
> 
> please note i don't know how the american school system works because im not american so im just basing it mostly on my own school, like 2 seconds of googling and alot of bullshitting
> 
> this also a bitch to format so it takes awhile and i might fuck up ok--

_**mostly gays** _

_[12:02 pm]_

_[everyone is online!]_

_**t-posing:**_ add connor, coward

_**not that old:**_ smh we just got to lunch

_**t-posing:**_ d o i t p u s s y

_**not that old:**_ fine

_[ not that old added connor to mostly gays!]_

_**unholy jesus:**_ would he even be online? 

_**collin:**_ nines over here having a damn stroke over meeting connor

_**west virginia:**_ whomst is nines

_**collin:**_ conrad

_**conrad:**_ i am no t

_[ connor is online!]_

_**connor:**_ hank what the absolute fuck

_**connor:**_ i come back from taking a shower and i find i'm in a new group chat

_**conrad:**_ .

_**connor:**_... who are you

_**not that old:**_ whats up asshat

_**not that old:**_ i added the new students here

_**unholy jesus:**_ i'm markus

_**group mother:**_ my name is kara!

**_collin:_** you can probably tell by my name

_**conrad:**_ collin stop starinf at mejshsjsjsshbs

**_baby gay:_** is he ok

**_west virginia:_** probably

**_not that old:_** that reminds me

_[ not that old changed connor's name to tiny terminator!]_

_[ not that old changed colin's name to con artist!]_

_[ not that old changed conrad's name to sixty nines!]_

**_tiny terminator:_** why con artist

**_unholy jesus:_** they both kinda look like you

_**tiny terminator:**_ ok but i am not tin y

_**not that old:**_ compared to me you are

__

_**tiny terminator:**_ bEING 6'2 IS NOT SHORT

__

_**con artist:**_ wh

__

_**con artist:**_ you're an inch taller than me what the fuck

__

_**sixty nines:**_ somehow you guessed both our nicknames

__

_**t-posing:**_ what

__

_**sixty nines:**_ i call collin sixty

__

_**t-posing:**_ but why

__

_**sixty nines:**_ reasons

**_tiny terminator:_** change my name i'm not tiny

****_not that old:_**** no

**_tiny terminator:_** i will fucking astral project to detroit just to punch you personally

**_gayvin 69:_** he swore so hes serious

**_west virginia:_** no shit

_[ not that old changed tiny terminator's name to bamf robocop!]_

**_bamf robocop:_** you know what this is better

**_baby gay:_** everyone please go to c lass

**_gayvin 69:_**??

**_unholy jesus:_** it's 12:46 pm

_**gayvin 69:**_ oH CRAP SKDHISBDJS

_**bamf robocop:**_ y'all are messes

_**west virginia:**_ never say y'all ever again

_[everyone is offline!]_

* * *

_**mostly gays**_

_[3:09 pm]_

_[everyone is online!]_

_**t-posing:**_ finally school's over and it's fuckin f riday

_**bamf robocop:**_ speaking of school im coming back tomorrow

_**not that old:**_ oh worm??

_**west virginia:**_ HELL YEAH

_**gayvin 69:**_ so when do you go back to school

_**not that old:**_ you would like to know wouldn't you

_**gayvin 69:**_ that was one time shut uP

_**not that old:**_ bitch please you send a thirst text to connor

_**baby gay:**_ oh tea??

_**party pooper:**_ you can't leave us without an explanatio n

_**gayvin 69:**_ please hank i beg of you d ont

_**not that old:**_ then beg

_**not that old:**_ aNYWAY

_**not that old:**_ so basically connor was changing in the locker room because he spilled coffee on his shirt

_**west virginia:**_ gavin then walked in to a presumably shirtless connor

_**t-posing:**_ OH?????

_**bamf robocop:**_ he just kind of,,, stood there as his face just became really red

_**gayvin 69:**_ asdfghjkl i am going to die tina k ill me

_**t-posing:**_ no s uffer

_**bamf robocop:**_ so he just sputtered something along the lines of 'sorry' and almost sprinted out

_**bamf robocop:**_ i'm there in slight shock when i get a message from gavin that said 'tina holy fuck i just walked in the locker room to see a shirtless connor and??? he's really toned i'd let him choke me'

_**unholy jesus:**_ SDFGHIANBDVSBHN

_**baby gay:**_ GAVIN H OW

_**gayvin 69:**_ SJUT THE F UCK UO

_**bamf robocop:**_ no he sent that to our whole damn group chat

_**con artist:**_ fucking hell gavin

_**con artist:**_ i've never talked to you in school but you sound like a damn disaster

_**west virginia:**_ he really is

_**west virginia:**_ because apparently he couldn't pronounce quiche properly

_**group mother:**_ and??

_**bamf robocop:**_ so when i said i was going to the bakery nearby gavin told me to "give me a quickie while you're at it"

_**sixty nines:**_ Jesus Christ

_**gayvin 69:**_ in my fucking defense no one ever told me how to pronounce it correctly

_**not that old:**_ it doesnt mean we didnt think you asked connor for quick se x

_**unholy jesus:**_ what is happening

_**baby gay:**_ chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor's here now i guess
> 
> if you see a lack of texting from other characters while they're online please assume they're busy and just reading the messages


	3. a n o t h e r   o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby gay: my Gaydar is telling me ur lying
> 
> party pooper: if simon says his gaydar is saying that then it's probably true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh i'll try and update every week  
> also me: *doesn't update for 12 days*  
> aka, sorry for not updating school started and i forgot, and that i can't go by a peoper updating schedule so sorry you have to deal with erratic updating times
> 
> also, my mom took my mouse so i have to use my touchpad and i hate using that so my motivation basically went down the drain
> 
> probably a short chapter but fuck it it's hard to format with a touchpad
> 
> west virginia: north  
> not that old: hank  
> gayvin 69: gavin  
> t-posing: tina  
> baby gay: simon  
> group mother: kara  
> party pooper: josh  
> unholy jesus: markus  
> sixty nines: conrad  
> con artist: collin  
> bamf robocop: connor
> 
> idk how crushes and romance works im aromantic pls don't attack me--
> 
> [fun fact: the website/app im using to write this (evernote) can't handle the amount i wrote to the point the original note lagged so bad i had to make a second part]

**_mostly gays_ **

_[2:43 am]_

_[ bamf robocop, west virginia, gayvin 69 and not that old is online!]_

**_bamf robocop_** : i just got a thirst text from a stranger on instagram w hat

**_west virgina_** : why the fuck are you up so late

**_bamf robocop_** : i'm packing for the trip

**_bamf robocop_** : what about you?

****

**_west virginia_** : im doing homework

**_not that old_** : same 

**_gayvin 69_** :what the fuck im just watching netflix why are you guys so productive

_**not that old**_ : its bcs we aren't total disasters like you

_**gayvin 69**_ : phck off

_**west virginia**_ : atleast spell fuck correctly smh

_[ sixty nines is online!]_

_**sixty nines**_ : please s l e e p

_**bamf robocop**_ : no i'm busy

_**bamf robocop**_ : why are you awake tho

_**sixty nines**_ : sixty put my phone off silent before falling asleep so the notification sounds woke me up

_**gayvin 69**_ : so you guys sleeping in the same bed

_**west virginia**_ : sounds gay

_**bamf robocop**_ : that reminds me can i add a friend in here

**_not that old_** : sure whatever

_[ bamf robocop added chloe to mostly gays!]_

**_gayvin 69_** : whos that

**_bamf robocop_** : chloe

**_west virginia_** : l ast name

_[c hloe is online!]_

**_chloe_** : i was joking when i said to add me to your group chat c onnie

**_bamf robocop_** : shut your up chloe we're both going back tomorrow

**_bamf robocop_** : today?

**_gayvin 69_** : wait

**_gayvin 69_** : chloe roland???

**_chloe_** : yes???

**_west virginia_** : holy s hit

**_not that old_** : when and how did you meet the chloe roland and befriend h er

**_chloe_** : i'm right here

**_chloe_** : but we met in the library and we just kinda bonded

**_bamf robocop_** : heck yeah we did

**_bamf robocop_** : changing your name it's bland

_[ bamf robocop changed chloe's name to real queen!]_

**_real queen_** : thanks boo xx

**_gayvin 69_** : wh

**_sixty nines_** : i'm assuming that you're not actually dating

**_bamf robocop_** : can confirm we're not

**_west virginia_** : thank god i thought you turned straight while you were gone

**_bamf robocop_** : bi, actually

_[ con artist is online!]_

**_con artist_** : smh you guys are having a conversation without me

**_sixty nines_** : you were sleeping???

**_con artist_** : so???

**_bamf robocop_** : anyway i continued that creepy pm i got and so now a girl won't stop messaging please help

**_real queen_** : block her

**_bamf robocop_** : already d id

**_not that old_** : guys sleep i stg

**_gayvin 69_** : fine

**_real queen_** : while you do that we're going back to packing

**_bamf robocop_** : we should

**_[everyone is offline!]_ **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_**mostly gays** _

_[4:20 pm]_

_[everyone is online!]_

_**bamf robocop**_ : 420 blaze it

_**real queen**_ : we just landed and this is what you decide to text first?

_**t-posing**_ : nice

_**west virginia**_ : so we gon meet or

_**bamf roboco**_ p: tomorrow

_**not that old**_ : valid

_**group mother**_ : when can we meet you in real life??

_**bamf robocop**_ : sorry it has to be at school since i don't really know some of you

**_sixty nines_** : it's ok

**_con artist_** : he's never this nice what did you d o

**_bamf robocop_** : i didn't do anything?????

**_gayvin 69_** : damn we lost another one

**_not that old_** : you say that like you haven't lost for years

**_west virginia_** : just waiting for collin, markus, tina and kara

**_bamf robocop_** : sounds mildly like a threat but ok

**_real queen_** : stop texting and start walking

**_bamf robocop_** : fine

_[ bamf robocop and real queen is offline!]_

_**t-posing**_ : damn conrad and collin really falling for connor

_**sixty nines**_ : i'm not??

_**con artist**_ : but we aren't tho

_**baby gay**_ : my Gaydar is telling me ur lying

_**party pooper**_ : if simon says his gaydar is saying that then it's probably true

_**party pooper**_ : also

_[ party pooper changed their name to pls give peace!]_

_**con artist**_ : kjhgfd north back me up

_**west virginia**_ : sorry i only back people up who are telling the truth

_**gayvin 69**_ : i haven't even met you irl but i can already tell 

**_unholy jesus_** : if gavin says that it's true

**_pls give peace_** : where've you been markus

**_unholy jesus_** : i was painting

**_sixty nines_** : we've never even met connor??

**_group mother_** : there's a thing called love at first sight

**_baby gay_** : more like love at first knowledge

**_con artist_** : asnwuebnwik,x

**_west virginia_** : you both are gonna die when you meet connor 

**_sixty nines_** : sto p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to plug but my instagram is lunay_sulfric_acid with the misspelling of sulfuric if you wanna see my art and talk to me i guess
> 
> i mean i have a twitter and a tumblr but nah they're both very bad and only for me
> 
> north, gavin, connor and hank are gonna meet in next chapter coming in 2024 which is mildly inspired by when i met my online friend that i've known for 2 years for the first time


	4. the starts have aligned for chaotic entities to meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t-posing: what the fuck just happened
> 
> unholy jesus: i think the stars just aligned and 4 chaotic entities just met
> 
> baby gay: that's so poetic and true at the same time
> 
> pls give peace: a summary of markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, walking in after not updating after months with starbucks in hand: what's up bitches
> 
> i said that i should make an update schedule, you know, like a liar
> 
> and h a l l o w e e n is in two days so i am exited 
> 
> aka im shit at scheduling im s orry, but i just want to update like every saturday because school  
> but i've already broken that rule because it's like tuesday night where i am
> 
> i've pre-written alot of things but just forget to update askkjakdhfkahkjgkd
> 
> also, this interaction is again, based on when i met my internet friend for 2 years in real life for the first time
> 
> and again,  
> west virginia: north  
> not that old: hank  
> gayvin 69: gavin  
> t-posing: tina  
> baby gay: simon  
> group mother: kara  
> party pooper: josh  
> unholy jesus: markus  
> sixty nines: conrad  
> con artist: collin  
> bamf robocop: connor  
> real queen: chloe
> 
> also if the spacing is uneven im sorry im trying and idk how to fix it and im hella dumbass

_**mostly gays** _

_[11:47 am]_

_[ west virginia, gayvin 69, bamf robocop and not that old is online!]_

_**gayvin 69:** _ridING ON A TRACTOR

_**west virginia:** _LEAN ALL IN MY BLADDER

_**bamf robocop:**_ CHEATED ON MY BABY

_**not that old:** _YOU CAN GO AND ASK HER

_**west virginia:** _AKSJDHEUWHSBN WE'RE ALL HERE

_**gayvin 69:** _MEET AT STARBUCKS 

_**not that old:** _SEE YOU THERE BITCHASS

_**bamf robocop:** _I'M PRACTICALLY RUNNING I'M SO EXCITED AJSHWUBNA

_[ sixty nines, unholy jesus, t-posing, baby gay and pls give peace is online!]_

**_t-posing:_** what the fuck just happened

 _ **unholy jesus:**_ i think the stars just aligned and 4 chaotic entities just met

 ** _baby gay:_** that's so poetic and true at the same time

 _ **pls give peace:**_ a summary of markus

 _ **sixty nines:** _so they just met again?

 ** _t-posing:_** they've known eachother for years by now

 _ **t-posing:** _so after not seeing one for around a year it's pretty understandable that they're having a whole heart attack meeting again

 _ **unholy jesus:**_ damn their relationship sounds like the ultimate brotp

**_baby gay_** : it absolutely is

 _ **sixty nines**_ : hold on where did they meet?

 _ **pls give peace**_ : a nearby mall i think

 ** _t-posing_** : from what gavin told me they're meeting in a mall, go shopping before fucking around in a field

 ** _sixty nines_** : i hope you mean that they just messing around in a field

 _ **sixty nines**_ : wait no that sounds worse

 ** _baby gay_** : conrad nO

 _ **sixty nines**_ : that reminds me, you're all allowed to call collin and i whatever you guys want unless it's an insult so everyone can give us really stupid names

 ** _unholy jesus_** : thanks for that

 ** _pls give peace_** : unrelated but north just texted me a bunch of keyboard smash i think something happened

 _[ bamf robocop, not that old, gayvin 69 and west virginia is online!_]

 ** _west virginia_** : CONNOR GAVE ME A FUCKIN 4.5 INCH ZIPPO LIGHTER I AM IN L OVE

**_not that old_** : YOU DID NOT NEED TO GIVE ME 5 BOXES OF EDIBLE COOKIE DOUGH

 ** _bamf robocop_** : BUT I COULD SO I SHOULD

 ** _gayvin 69_** : A GIANT SOUR GUMMY WORM KJHGFDS

 ** _west virginia_** : AAAAAAAHHHHH CONNOR HONEY COME SO I CAN DEATH HUG YOU

 ** _sixty nines_** : what.

 ** _t-posing_** : the bromance is real

 ** _gayvin 69_** : smh he gotta one up our gifts like this

 ** _pls give peace_** : what did you guys get him??

 ** _not that old_** : i got him a cool ass grey denim jacket with blue pins on it

**_west virginia_** : mine's is the best because i got connor the milk and vine book both 1 and 2

 ** _baby gay_** : the what now

 ** _west virginia_** : a play on the milk and honey book and is filled with vines

 ** _pls give peace_** : i have that w hat

 ** _gayvin 69_** : ANYWAY

 ** _gayvin 69_** : i gave that asshat an otamatone and a nerf gun

 ** _bamf robocop_** : i feel so great to be blessed by the great otamatone

 ** _not that old_** : come on let's just fuckin go fuck all shopping with money we barely have

 ** _west virginia_** : hELL YEAH COME ON

**_bamf robocop_** : oFC

_[ gayvin 69, not that old, west virginia and bamf robocop is offline!]_

**_unholy jesus_** : that was,,, so pure

 ** _t-posing_** : the effect is less so when you learn that connor hacked the whole school website causing it to shut down and teachers to panic resulting in a half-day off just so north can go home early because period cramps

 ** _pls give peace_** : wdym the effect is stronger

 ** _baby gay_** : he'll fight to defend your honor

 ** _t-posing_** : bet conrad and colin just feels so damn smitten

 ** _sixty nines_** : we do _not_

 ** _pls give peace_** : say that to the very love-stricken look you guys get when he's involved like smh

**_t-posing_** : ok lets just discuss this later i may know which field they're going to later

 ** _unholy jesus_** : oh worm???

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**_mostly gays_ **

_[5:21 pm]_

_[everyone is online!]_

**_con artist_** : what did you guys do i want to k now

 ** _t-posing_** : stop thirsting smh

 ** _bamf robocop_** : long story short we met in a mall and bought stuff then went to a field where we were just goofing off

 ** _west virginia_** : yall we filmed so much and recreated a whole compilation's worth of vines

**_west virginia_** : it was amazing i rate 12/10

 ** _not that old_** : extra 2 for connor being there

 ** _bamf robocop_** : asdfghjmnbh shut the f uck up

 ** _gayvin 69_** : no u

 ** _gayvin 69_** : but have this bomb video

 ** _gayvin 69_** : _[video attachment]_

**_gayvin 69_** : wait no wrong v ideo

 ** _baby gay_** : wha

**_group mother_** : wait is he ok??

 ** _not that old_** : yeah he is

 ** _bamf robocop_** : it only ended with my leg getting hurt a bit i'm fine

 ** _con artist_** : i wonder if anyone else passing just stared at you guys questioning your sanity

 ** _not that old_** : oh there was this old lady who looked like she wanted to call the cops on us lmfao

 ** _real queen_** : that probably won't work because they weren't doing anything

 ** _bamf robocop_** : except looking weird by recreating vines

 ** _t-posing_** : i want them all

 ** _west virginia_** : we'll send it later when we're done editing 

**_pls give peace_** : please tell me it's most of the vines in the milk and vine book

 ** _west virginia_** : ofc who do you think we are???

 ** _sixty nines_** : i leave my phone for a minute and i get around 30 notifications

 ** _baby gay_** : what did you expect from us?

 ** _sixty nines_** : good point

 ** _not that old_** : connor stop drinking coffee

 ** _bamf robocop_** : why

 ** _not that old_** : it's unhealthy

 ** _bamf robocop_** : says you

 ** _con artist_** : h ow did you know

**_not that old_** : my connor being an idiot sense was tingling

 ** _real queen_** : what a dad lmao

 ** _not that old_** : no??? im just concerned for him

 ** _group mother_** : sounds like something a dad would say

 ** _unholy jesus_** : sorry hank if kara says you're a dad then you are a dad

 ** _not that old_** : wh

 ** _pls give peace_** : newsflash hank is now a dad

 ** _bamf robocop_** : so i get no say in this

 ** _baby gay_** : depends if ur dad allows you

**_bamf robocop_** : i--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it really and it's getting to the end of my first note
> 
> i'll probably like update tomorrow if i remember and it would probably be pretty long
> 
> oh btw the what's in the video is something like  
> (it starts off on gavin in a sunny-ish field in a grey shirt and black unzipped jacket, just as he opened his mouth there was a cracking sound to the left of the screen, both the camera and gavin turned to the sound before there was a snapping sound as body fell out of a tree with a choked off sound. suddenly 3 different voices nearly screamed "connor!" as the video ended)


	5. oh shit part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sixty nines: you can drive?
> 
> west virginia: yeah he can
> 
> gayvin 69: he just barely obeys the speed limit
> 
> bamf robocop: speed limits are just limits to my fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey kinda a long chapter but it's the end of my note so im lazy
> 
> also h a l l o w e e n tomorrow  
> i wanted to dress up as a demon but i can't find those headbands with demon horns on it but i saw a seller selling witch hats so im just gonna buy that and say it's a revamp of my last year's costume
> 
> it's a two part thing yayyyy  
> tbh it's because the end of this thing is where the first note ends and the second note picks up from that
> 
> and again  
> west virginia: north  
> not that old: hank  
> gayvin 69: gavin  
> t-posing: tina  
> baby gay: simon  
> group mother: kara  
> party pooper: josh  
> unholy jesus: markus  
> sixty nines: conrad  
> con artist: collin  
> bamf robocop: connor  
> real queen: chloe
> 
> and now im gonna sleep it's like 11 pm and i am tired

**_mostly gays_ **

_[6:28 am]_

_[everyone is online!]_

**_gayvin 69_** : its too fuckin early for this

**_baby gay_** : agreed

**_real queen_** : hell, i agree

**_bamf robocop_** : same,,,

**_not that old_** : if connor agrees its usually right

**_pls give peace_** : 'usually'

**_con artist_** : please shut up i just woke up 10 minutes ago

**_bamf robocop_** : mute chat

**_sixty nines_** : no

**_unholy jesus_** : i'm tempted to petition for a later school starting time by now

**_group mother_** : please do

**_west virginia_** : markus i will actually kiss you if you win

**_gayvin 69_** : wait connor arent you coming to school today

**_real queen_** : yes

**_bamf robocop_** : also chloe apparently has a sleek dark blue motorcycle now

**_bamf robocop_** : and didn't bother to tell me

**_real queen_** : look i was going to okay

**_real queen_** : now we either get helmet hair or have messy hair

**_bamf robocop_** : messy hair is far better than helmet hair

**_gayvin 69_** : wait are you two going to school together??

**_real queen_** : yes but connor's driving

**_bamf robocop_** : mostly so i get the burnt of the wind because i'm taller

**_sixty nines_** : you can drive?

**_west virginia_** : yeah he can

**_gayvin 69_** : he just barely obeys the speed limit

**_bamf robocop_** : speed limits are just limits to my fun

**_real queen_** : hey i just realized your denim jacket matches with the colour of my bike

 ** _unholy jesus_** : the whole student body outside will have a stroke when they see you two

 ** _t-posing_** : the school recluse coming to school with the most popular girl in school is basically unheard of

 ** _con artist_** : 'school recluse'

 ** _t-posing_** : wait cRAP AM SORRY

 ** _bamf robocop_** : nah it's ok

 ** _bamf robocop_** : i already know i'm pretty much a recluse

 ** _gayvin 69_** : that and you dressed like a mathlete

 ** _not that old_** : from what you wore yesterday i hope your fashion sense in school is better

 ** _west virginia_** : says the person who wore an orange and blue hippe dress shirt

 ** _baby gay_** : so basically connor was a recluse who is secretly a badass

 ** _west virginia_** : yeah exactly

 ** _gayvin 69_** : are you implying he isn't a badass now

 ** _pls give peace_** : as much as i'd love to continue this can you guys please just focus on getting ready or going to school

 ** _gayvin 69_** : smh fine

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

**_mostly gays_ **

_[7:37 am]_

_[everyone is online!]_

**_unholy jesus_** : connor i don't think you needed to do that

 ** _bamf robocop_** : i couldn't help myself

 ** _pls give peace_** : first you come to school with the most popular girl with her bike and a new look, then you trip your own bully back

 ** _t-posing_** : he wha t

 ** _gayvin 69_** : long story short the jackass put his foot out to try and trip connor but he just stepped over it and kicked his foot back

 ** _west virginia_** : so he fell

 ** _not that old_** : no shit sherlock

 ** _con artist_** : why wasn't i there to see that i would pay to see that

 ** _t-posing_** : oh same,,

 ** _group mother_** : normally i'd ask if they were both ok but he has insulted me multiple times so i'm less inclined to

 ** _not that old_** : wow kara is finally showing a bad side

 ** _con artist_** : oh holy shit

 ** _sixty nines_** : you're right when you said connor looks like us

 ** _west virginia_** : nice save

 ** _west virginia_** : i'm right next to you two i can see your reactions when you saw him

 ** _pls give peace_** : hey how about we all come together and eat lunch on the same table

 ** _gayvin 69_** : one table barely fits 6 people how would we do tha t

 ** _unholy jesus_** : push 2 tables together

 ** _gayvin 69_** : fair point

 ** _real queen_** : i'll try and sit there

 ** _baby gay_** : will elijah be ok with that?

 ** _sixty nines_** : he is your boyfriend after all

 ** _bamf robocop_** : he'll be fine with that

 ** _bamf robocop_** : he doesn't own chloe and can't control everything she does

 ** _real queen_** : if he tries to i'll deck him

 ** _gayvin 69_** : she looks like she would

 ** _con artist_** : did you guys become deaf the warning bell just rang

 ** _not that old_** : wh

 ** _t-posing_** : i jUST FUCKING ARRIVED WHAT

 ** _group mother_** : s p r i n t

 ** _t-posing_** : I AM KJHGFDS

_[everyone is offline!]_

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

**_mostly gays_ **

_[12:13 pm]_

_[everyone is online!]_

**_bamf robocop_** : conrad collin where are yo u

 ** _sixty nines_** : we're speed walking as fast as we c an

 ** _sixty nines_** : there's so much teachers outside 

**_group mother_** : faster

 ** _real queen_** : i'm near the cafeteria and i want everyone to be there when i sit at your table

 ** _real queen_** : so you all can see the faces of the student body as i sit at a 'reject' group's table

 ** _not that old_** : normally i'd take offence to that but it's true

 ** _gayvin 69_** : speaking of that what can we officially name our group

 ** _unholy jesus_** : simon, josh, north and i's group is named jericho but we can make it so the rest are in it

 ** _west virginia_** : i approve

 ** _baby gay_** : me too

 ** _pls give peace_** : i think it's a good idea

 ** _not that old_** : it's settled

_[ not that old changed the chat's name to new jericho!]_

**_con artist_** : we arrive d

 ** _bamf robocop_** : just in time for us to push the tables together

 ** _real queen_** : i'm taking my food i'll join soon

 ** _not that old_** : two worlds are going to collide

 ** _gayvin 69_** : and it's gonna be awesome

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

**_new jericho_ **

_[3:18 pm]_

_[everyone is online!]_

**_not that old_** : i still can't get their faces out my head im w heezing

 ** _real queen_** : it was amazing

 ** _bamf robocop_** : we have to do that again 

**_group mother_** : i can tell we all agree

 ** _unholy jesus_** : i'm with simon and josh and they do agree

 ** _pls give peace_** : how about we all go somewhere?

 ** _baby gay_** : where and when?

 ** _pls give peace_** : preferably to that mall near school and now if everyone's still at school or is able to

 ** _real queen_** : i'm pretty sure no one's home yet

 ** _con artist_** : i think we can all go together

 ** _con artist_** : in separate vehicles ofc

 ** _sixty nines_** : is it just me or do i hear a commotion near the entrance?

_[ bamf robocop is offline!]_

**_not that old_** : connor??

 ** _west virginia_** : we're on the other side of the school is anything bad happening--

 ** _sixty nines_** : oh sHIT

 ** _not that old_** : w hat??

_[ sixty nines is offline!]_

**_west virginia_** : f UCK IS ANYONE NEAR THE ENTRANCE

 ** _baby gay_** : crap me, josh and markus are near the field

 ** _real queen_** : holy shi t

 ** _group mother_** : what is it????

 ** _real queen_** : i just arrived at the scene and there's that jackass on the floor with a bloody nose who is cursing and threatening connor who is being held back by conrad with a black eye

 ** _pls give peace_** : did they fight?

 ** _west virginia_** : SHIT

 ** _west virginia_** : I M SPRINTING THROUGH THE SCHOOL WITH HANK 

**  
_  
_  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did this get 14 bookmarks and 81 kudos this is a piece of shit thing i write off the top of my head that i only posted to ao3 just because
> 
> @ the people who say they want more: please stop being so nice every time i get a comment like that my heart goes uwu and i cannot handle it
> 
> and to the person who said this thing was genuinely funny a long time ago pls know you made my day when i saw that and i couldn't stop smiling for like two minutes
> 
> but anyone who took the time out of their day to read this is amazing, everyone seeing this is amazing and great ily guys no homo


	6. oh shit part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sixty nines: we're still walking
> 
> not that old: w a l k f a s t e r
> 
> bamf robocop: what do you want is to do? run?
> 
> gayvin 69: yes. 
> 
> bamf robocop: fine smh
> 
> sixty nines: h E SAD RUN NOT SPRINT
> 
> real queen: COM E BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i wanted to post on saturdays? yeah im following up on that for once
> 
> why do you guys like this so much i expected no one to like this, let alone read this  
> and please stop being nice in the comments or else my heart is gonna combust from the wholesomeness i feel  
> concerning above i would love to respond to your comments but idk what to say other than keysmash and just cry of joy so i just don't--
> 
> also did you guys see hazbin hotel because i am in love with that rn, i wanna write something (another chatfic maybe??) on them but idk if i should or not please help
> 
> be warned im fuckin terrible at pacing please don't attack me
> 
> names:  
> west virginia: north  
> not that old: hank  
> gayvin 69: gavin  
> t-posing: tina  
> baby gay: simon  
> group mother: kara  
> pls give peace: josh  
> unholy jesus: markus  
> sixty nines: conrad  
> con artist: collin  
> bamf robocop: connor  
> real queen: chloe
> 
> irl ramble but like,,, i cut my hair from long to shoulder-length and i look less pretty imo but i still look decent enough after not cutting my hair for a year or so

previously:

**_real queen_ ** _: i just arrived at the scene and there's that jackass on the floor with a bloody nose who is cursing and threatening connor who is being held back by conrad with a huge bruise on his cheek_

**_pls give peace_ ** _: did they fight?_

**_west virginia_ ** _: SHIT_

**_west virginia_ ** _: I M SPRINTING THROUGH THE SCHOOL WITH HANK_

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

**_real queen_** : i'm escorting them to the nurse's office

**_real queen_** : as in connor not whatever the bully's name is

**_unholy jesus_** : what happened though?

_[ sixty nines and bamf robocop is online!]_

**_bamf robocop_** : i have my reasons to fight him

**_not that old_** : oh jesus fuck youre alive

**_gayvin 69_** : you nearly gave me a heart attack you ass

**_sixty nines_** : i mean he has a bruised cheek right now but otherwise i think he's pretty much fine

**_west virgina_** : b itch

**_not that old_** : were at the nurse's office where are you guys

**_sixty nines_** : we're still walking

**_not that old_** : w a l k f a s t e r

**_bamf robocop_** : what do you want is to do? run?

**_gayvin 69_** : yes. 

**_bamf robocop_** : fine smh

**_sixty nines_** : h E SAD RUN NOT SPRINT

**_real queen_** : COM E BACK

**_west virginia_** : oh i see him

**_not that old_** : jesus that's a huge bruise

**_baby gay_** : is he okay though?

**_gayvin 69_** : he seems pretty ok

**_gayvin 69_** : like he could just cover it up with makeup and he'll look normal

**_bamf robocop_** : i do have some that can cover the bruise

**_con artist_** : will it be good enough that when you go to a mall no one will notice?

**_bamf robocop_** : yes

**_group mother_** : are you seriously implying you can go to the mall with us??

**_real queen_** : i mean it's a bruise, it's not that bad

**_unholy jesus_** : so we can all go to the mall after connor covers up the bruise

**_pls give peace_** : yeah i think

**_bamf robocop_** : it's settled then i guess

**_not that old_** : after you get that checked out and cover it up

**_bamf robocop_** : smh fine

**_real queen_** : fuck i can't come i just remembered i have to meet some family visiting at 5

**_group mother_** : you can go next time!!

**_real queen_** : i'll try ofc

_[everyone is offline!]_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**_new jericho_ **

_[6:39 pm]_

_[everyone is online!]_

**_group mother_** : the trip was fun but i felt that we spent so much money

**_real queen_** : i wish i was there

**_sixty nines_** : i'm pretty sure we bought a lot of unnecessary things

**_bamf robocop_** : fuck i forgot to say this but

**_t-posing_** : ???

**_bamf robocop_** : a month after i moved i got a dog

**_not that old_** : b itch you have a dog and never told me???

**_bamf robocop_** : look i forgot i'm sorr y

**_not that old_** : wait no dont apologize--

**_group mother_** : steering away from that, what's your dog's name?

**_bamf robocop_** : right, her name is lucifer and she's a huge ass doberman

**_bamf robocop_** : sometimes i call her luci, and she's a former personal guard dog and she's around 4 years old, apparently she's also basically the 'perfect' doberman

**_pls give peace_** : 1) why lucifer, 2) does that means she is good at attacking, 3) how huge is she

**_bamf robocop_** : 1) because like it, 2) yes, she's really good at tricks and attacking/guarding in general from what i've been told, 3) she's 65 cm/21 inches at the shoulder blades

**_baby gay_** : h oly shit

**_unholy jesus_** : that's a pretty big dog i--

**_not that old_** : lucifer should meet sumo

**_bamf robocop_** : absolutely but when

**_not that old_** : tomorrow, 4 pm, dog park

**_bamf robocop_** : y e s 

**_con artist_** : hi yes i'd like to say that we'd all like to meet lucifer

**_west virginia_** : can you even bring pets to school

**_bamf robocop_** : well she helps with my anxiety so that's one excuse

**_gayvin 69_** : use it

**_bamf robocop_** : she's also a therapy animal i think? the previous owner had some kind of anxiety so lucifer helped the owner

**_baby gay_** : pls,,,, i want,,,,,, to meet,,,,, this is,,, true love,,,,,,,

**_con artist_** : have you actually ever been in love

**_baby gay_** : i've seen cats before

**_sixty nines_** : bestiality is illegal

**_pls give peace_** : not like t HAT

**_group mother_** : i just realized our personalities are so different in real life

**_group mother_** : like i wouldn't know that conrad would be really stoic and intimidating by his texts alone

**_sixty nines_** : everyone has secrets anyway

**_bamf robocop_** : like how i have killed 8 people?

**_unholy jesus_** : .... you're joking right?

**_bamf robocop_** : am i?

**_real queen_** : alright that's not terrifying at all

**_west virgina_** : as his oldest friend i can't confirm nor deny that

**_con artist_** : i--

**_unholy jesus_** : wait oldest friend???

**_unholy jesus_** : i thought you four knew eachother for around the same time

**_gayvin 69_** : north actually met him first then introduced him to us and we became friends eventually

**_not that old_** : we have been friends around the second semester of freshman year i think???

**_not that old_** : i mean were sophomores now so--

**_pls give peace_** : i'd like to know how you two meet and eventually made this hell of a group chat pls

**_west virginia_** : sure lmfao

**_west virginia_** : but first

_[ west virginia changed their name to north east not west]_

**_sixty nines_** : is that a fucking reference to north west

**_con artist_** : so basically kanye's kid

**_north east not west_** : hell yeah

**_north east not west_** : aNYWAY

**_north east not west_** : you might not know but i do gymnastics

**_group mother_** : you do??

**_bamf robocop_** : she does i can confirm

**_north east not west_** : so im at a gymnastics center practicing and while i finished doing a dive cartwheel i just slam into someone

**_north east not west_** : i look up and it's the school former loser connor

**_north east not west_** : and let me tell you it was like slamming into a brick wall of muscle like he barely budged

**_bamf robocop_** : what a lie i nearly fell on my ass when you basically tackled me

**_north east not west_** : that's also a lie

**_bamf robocop_** : then i apologized alot and north literally just said "what the absolute fuck it felt like running into a brick wall but you look like a twig?"

**_con artist_** : i'm gonna assume that was just a no filter thought

**_north east not west_** : it absolutely was a no filter thought

**_bamf robocop_** : so then we started talking more and suddenly we're friends and she drags me to meet hank and gavin and yeah

**_north east not west_** : that day i learnt that he did parkour and also combat like holy shit i didn't realize that nerd of a midget is a badass

**_baby gay_** : collin and conrad: fuck i'm g a y

**_sixty nines_** : literally shut the fuc k up

**_bamf robocop_** : ajdkgajdajdhkjasdkjajg

**_north east not west_** : that reminds me

_[ north east not west changed sixty nines' name to edgy neckbrace au connor]_

**_edgy neckbrace au connor_** : wh

**_con artist_** : h oly shitajsghafs

_[ north east not west changed bamf robocop's name to og bamf connor]_

_[ north east not west changed con artist's name to connor but gayer]_

**_connor but gayer_** : h e y

**_edgy neckbrace au connor_** : this is such an unnecessarily long name

_[ edgy neckbrace au connor changed their name to edgy au connor]_

**_edgy au connor_** : yeah that's better

**_unholy jesus_** : you guys we've been talking for half an hour go back to your l ives

**_not that old_** : oh shit we have??? damn

_[everyone is offline!]_

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

**_new jericho_ **

_[11:58 pm]_

_[ t-posing, not that old, north east not west, og bamf connor and 2 others are online!]_

**_t-posing_** : tuesday is only monday 2 change my mind

**_gayvin 69_** : also why the fuck didn't you text yesterday bcs you were online before

**_t-posing_** : look here asshat my phone glitched and i couldn't type anything

**_real queen_** : haha rip lmfao

**_not that old_** : alright so i was telling this kid in class about getting away with murder and a movie ticket excuse and i said that connor told me these things so the kid looks at connor and loudly goes 'it's always the quiet ones!!'

_[ connor but gayer is online]_

**_connor but gayer_** : i heard murder what is it

**_edgy au connor_** : goddamnit collin

**_real queen_** : basically hank told a kid about a movie ticket excuse and a way to dispose of a body, said it was from connor and the kid goes 'it's always the quiet ones'

**_connor but gayer_** : how do i do the movie ticket excuse

**_og bamf connor_** : as in the day you want to murder buy a movie ticket around the time you're going to do it and post it online, maybe posing in front of the movie poster showing tickets

**_og bamf connor_** : when questioned you can show the movie ticket as evidence you weren't actually there

**_og bamf connor_** : and keep the tickets of course

**_edgy au connor_** : that tactic is a bit flimsy because if you left just one evidence of you being there you'd be dead, but it could work if you're careful enough to not let evidence slip into the crime scene

**_og bamf connor_** : of course

**_og bamf connor_** : if you're extremely careful and not leave any evidence you should use it

**_connor but gayer_** : maybe if you have a friend who knows and is fine with helping you then you can go buy and post a picture of the tickets online with them

**_connor but gayer_** : it's like an extra proof you actually saw the movie if you have another person back you up

**_edgy au connor_** : preferably the friend should be someone who is good at lying

**_connor but gayer_** : also, if you ever need to kill a family member, you have to act sad, angered and/or shocked as it will be suspicious if you don't show any emotions and you might get caught

**_edgy au connor_** : or you can manipulate your own emotions and use it as a show when being questioned or interviewed

**_t-posing_** : wh

**_not that old_** : the fact that you guys know about that is terrifying

**_real queen_** : reason #3261 on why you should fear the three connors

**_t-posing_** : i am learning true fear

**_og bamf connor_** : will it work more if i say that i've been training in martial arts for the past 4 years

**_t-posing_** : _yes absolutely_

**_not that old_** : wait s hit the teacher

**_real queen_** : damn school,,

_[everyone is offline!]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the murder escape thing was a literal text conversation between me and my friend, it's mixed on who says it but im the one who said the initial movie ticket excuse and it evolved into that, it's word for word what we texted bcs i just copypasted it lmao  
> and the 'it's always the quiet ones!' was a thing said to me after another one of my friends told a classmate about how to dissolve a body in acid or something and mentioned it was from me and the classmate said that loudly in class
> 
> i should stop rambling so much in the notes that's probably so annoying to the readers im so sorry i just like to talk alot and that transfers to notes and captions and shit  
> the ones who read though all my ramblings are a fuckin saint how do you keep up with my shit

**Author's Note:**

> connor comes in next chapter my arms and hands hurt from formatting this
> 
> please tell me if i make any errors/misspellings


End file.
